


Present

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Past, Present, Future [2]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe adds another stray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

Joe met Lucas' eyes over Warren's shoulder as the would-be robber admitted that he wanted to work in a music store. They both smiled. He might not know it yet, but Warren had just been adopted. The badge AJ gave him just made it official.

Lucas watched Warren dance at the party that night and made a bet with himself that he'd be sleeping on Joe's couch within the week. It might be nice to have someone to conspire against Joe with him and to help sneak junk food into the house. Almost like a kid brother, he thought.


End file.
